Touhou vs. Capcom/Minamitsu Murasa
Bio Minamitsu Murasa is the spirit of a young drowning victim who afterwards became a notorious threat due to her power to sink ships. When Byakuren Hijiri eventually arrived, she was asked to steer her old ship, the eventual Palanquin Ship. Currently, she is a follower of the Myouren Temple. She carries her own ladle, which she uses to flood the ships of her victims with water. Movelist Skill Cards *Ladle Splash: Murasa swings her Ladle and releases small water arrows. She can shoot an anti-air version too. *Anchor toss: Murasa throws her anchor at her opponent. *Surf’s Up: Murasa stands on her anchor and rides on a wave. *Anchor Round-a-bout: While in the air, Murasa spins with her anchor. *Anchor Smash: Murasa slams her anchor on her opponent. *Anchor Pull: Murasa throws her anchor then reels in the opponent to strike them. *Shipwrck Quake: Murasa stomps on the ground, creating a mini shockwave. *Flying Anchor: Murasa creates a giant energy anchor and sends it after her opponent. Spell Cards *Harbor Sign "Phantom Ship Harbor": Murasa spins her anchor around, creating a watery tornado around her before finishing with a slam that erupts a geyser burst of water. *Anchor Sign "Ghost Ship's Long Moorings": Enhaced version of Flying Anchor. It’s the same except that as the achor as flying, it releases danmaku. Last Word *Deep Sinker: Raising her ladle, Murasa lets a torrent of water hit the opponent. Once successful, the stage is covered in water and Murasa runs the opponent over with a giant ship. Misc. *Battle Intro: Murasa raises picks her Anchor up then says “Ahoy there! Cast off for battle!” *Taunt: Murasa does a salute and says “All hands on deck!” *Victory Pose: Murasa poses with her anchor and says “Set sail for the next area!” Winning Quotes Fall out of this ship and bathe in the cursed oceans! He he, unfortunately we can't bring powerless passengers with us. The future that Hijiri-Sama wants is a peaceful, beautiful youkai world. You're strong... Oh well, I suppose we'll let you board. Vs. Self: I think we can get along well! Vs. Reimu and Ryu: Humans get strong, don't they? The earth must be full of strong humans now. Vs. Marisa: Magician? Hm, are you not human? Vs. Sanae: I see... so you're a god. I can see why you're so strong, then. Vs. Ichirin: Looks you and Unzan need to work on your technique more. Vs. Byakuren: I hope you’re not hurt too badly, Hijiri-Sama….. Vs. BB Hood, Hsien-Ko, Dante, Trish, Nero and Soki: That troublesome youkai hunting of yours will be over soon. Vs. SonSon: Wow! It’s an honor to meet a descendant of the Monkey King! Vs. Shinki: Oh no! You’re not taking Hijiri-Sama back to Makai! Vs. Chun Li and Juri: Sister, you’ve got a mean kick. Vs. Guile, Cammy, Zero, Spencer and Saki: Yes, as a matter of fact, ghosts are real. Is it really that surprising? Vs. M. Bison, Wesker, Seiga and Wily: There are many humans that I like. You, I feel deserve to drown. Vs. Akuma: How the hell did you survive all that water pressure?! Vs. Sakura, Batsu, Jin, Gene, Ruby, Alice, Keine, Miko and Sakuya: I’m glad I could make friends with humans like you. Vs. Morrigan and Felicia: Why are men so attracted to skimpy fashion? Vs. Demitri, Vergil, Mima, Seija and Medicine: Humans aren’t so bad once you get to know them. Vs. Talbain, Amaterasu, Momiji and Kagerou: Wow. Talk about a dog’s day out. Vs. Megaman, Roll and Bass: Robots with human emotions? That’s cool. Vs. Tron: I’ll wreck more than your mech next time I catch you stealing. Vs. Chris, Jill, Frank, Arthur and Nick: It’s a pain fighting the undead, isn’t it? Vs. Viewtiful Joe and Captain Commando: Why aren’t there more cool people like you? Vs. Soki: Whoa whoa whoa! Keep that sword away from me! Vs. Phoenix Wright and Shikieki: Is this for all the ships I sank? Vs. Strider Hiryu and Hayato: Wow, that’s sharp. Good thing I’m a ghost. Vs. Asura: You’re nicer than the Buddhist scriptures say. Also, how do you shipwreck a boat in the air? Vs. Shantae and Tessa: You’re pretty unique for a Half human. Vs. Firebrand: I should do the world a favor and drown you. Vs. Anarkis: Sorry, but I don’t bow to uppity people. Vs. Amingo: Uh… Vs. Dan: You know, beneath all that brash arrogance, you’re a good guy. Vs. Ken, Utsuho and Mokou: You sure got me in a fiery mood. Vs. Remilia and Flandre: You won’t be sucking any of my non-existent blood today. Vs. Hong Meiling: Didn’t you beat me and the temple up one time, or was that just one of your comic books? Vs. Cirno: You need more than that to prove your strength. Vs. Youmu and Yuyuko: So how did you wind up like this? Vs. Aya, Yukari, Kaguya and Tenshi: You know, you nosy types aren’t very helpful. Vs. Reisen, Patchouli, Yuuka, Kasen, Futo, Kokoro, Ieusa and Iku: Do you always have to be so serious? Vs. Suika and Yuugi: I’m sorry, but you smell like booze. Vs. Komachi: We ghosts are lucky that you’re so lazy. Vs. Nitori: You have a really fun sounding hobby. Vs. Koishi and Satori: Mind games aren’t as fun as I thought. Vs. Mamizou: Can you turn into a ghost as well? Vs. Rumia, Wriggle, Mystia, Nue and Kogasa: You were just asking for trouble. Vs. Yumemi: I don’t wanna be in a test tube! Vs. Nick: It’s a pain fighting the undead, isn’t it? Ending (Murasa and Byakuren are standing on the Palanquin Ship.) Byakuren: Great job, Murasa. You defeated Fafnir and saved us all. Murasa: Thanks, Hijiri-Sama. Byakuren: I think our guests are almost here. Ah, here they come now. (Ruby Heart and her crew arrive.) Murasa: Welcome aboard! Category:Female Characters Category:Touhou vs. Capcom Category:Characters